Slime Time Tonight
Slime Time Tonight is a Jetanie popular light entertainment television series that is aired on Import, which is usually broadcast live. The show is known for its excessive use of gunge and slime. Since its pilot episode in 2001, it has been produced and distributed by Triple Star. Premise 2001 to 2003 The first few series had five contestants. At the start of the game, each contestant would play "The Slime Panel" which had them sit on a metal chair, with a large chute above of them. They had 60 seconds to talk about themselves, but if they said a word that referenced the colour green, or a word that referenced anything "slimy", slime would fall out of the chute and fall on top of them. Slime also fell on top of them if they didn't say anything "constructive" for 5 seconds. If the contestant lasted the whole time without getting slimed, they would add J100,000 (around £960) to their total winnings, otherwise, they would lose J25,000 for everytime they got slimed. After The Slime Panel, contestants would play three "Gungy Games", which relied largely or entirely on luck. After the three challenges, the two players with the most Jetins up to that point would move on to "The Nose", whilst the other three left the game with all their winnings. Should there be a tie, the contestants in the tie would go to the "Slime Zippers", where the contestants in the tiebreaker would pick between 2-5 zips, and some of the zips lashed slime onto the contestant who chose them. Whoever chose a dry zipper moved onto The Nose. The final part of the show, The Nose, had the two contestants sitting on metal chairs, with both of them sitting under a giant nose, each under a nostril. The two contestants were both shown 30 different "Slime Capsules", 25 which were empty, and 5 which contained a green "Slime Orb" inside. The two contestants each took it in turns choosing Slime Capsules and opening them. If an empty Slime Capsule was chosen, the contestant was safe, but if they chose one which contained a Slime Orb three times, slime would fall out of the nostril onto the contestant, they lost all their winnings and the other contestant won J5,000,000 (around £48,000) and overall won the game. If a contestant has already chosen two Slime Orbs and chooses another Slime Capsule, before opening it, they are sometimes asked if they want to leave with their money but give their opponent the win in the process. Each episode in this era aired under a 40-minute timeslot, with an advertisement break after The Slime Panel. 2004 changes * There are now six contestants instead of five. * There are now four Gungy Games instead of three. * The jackpot has dropped to J4,000,000. * Each episode is now under a 50-minute timeslot and has an advertisement break after The Slime Panel and before The Nose. 2006 changes * The show now airs on Thursdays and Fridays, rather than Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. * The Thursday show now has a segment before The Nose called Slime Busters, which features a random person in the audience getting 90 seconds to answer as many questions (which mainly focus on current trends) as possible. They get J5,000 for every correct answer but get slimed if they answer a question wrong. If the contestant passes on a question, they do not get slimed. * The Friday show usually has a guest artist performing one of their songs. After the performance, they are asked if they want to get slimed with gold-coloured slime. Sometimes Slime Busters runs on the Friday show, though. * The jackpot has dropped to J3,000,000. * Each episode is now under a 60-minute timeslot. 2010 changes * The show now airs on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. The winners of the Thursday and Friday show play on the Saturday show. * Guest appearances have moved to the Saturday show, and Slime Busters occur on both Thursday and Friday. * The Thursday and Friday show still air under a 60-minute timeslot, but the Saturday show only airs under a 45-minute timeslot. Saturday show The Saturday show features the two contestants playing four Gungy Games, but this time, they are working together. At the end of the show, instead of the regular The Nose section, the contestants play "Stay or Betray". Each contestant has two Slime Capsules with "Stay" or "Betray" written inside. Contestants then secretly choose one of the two Slime Capsules, and the result differs depending on what the two contestants choose. * If both contestants choose Stay, they split what they obtained that night and go home with half the winnings each. * If one contestant chooses Betray, and the other chooses Stay, whoever chooses Betray goes home with the entire winnings, whilst the contestant who chooses Stay goes home with nothing. * If both contestants choose Betray, they lose what they won that night and leave with nothing. If a contestant chooses Betray and succeeds in stealing the winnings, the host will "punish" the contestant, by forcing them to go into a tube so they can be slimed. Gungy Games See List of Gungy Games in Slime Time Tonight. All-Star Slime Time Tonight Debuting in 2006, All-Star Slime Time Tonight is a celebrity edition of the show, where celebrities play for charity. Here, everything is double money value, meaning one can win J200,000 for The Slime Panel, and the jackpot is now J10,000,000. The "Stay or Betray" gimmick is never used in celebrity shows, however. The Slime Centre Based off the show, The Slime Centre was opened in Koolia, Jetania on 1st June 2007. It is an indoor fun centre which features several attractions involving slime. Occasionally, the show is broadcast in the area. Transmissions International broadcasts El Kadsre * RGN (2006-present) India * Sony Entertainment Television (2005-present) * Animax/Sony Yay! (2014-present) * Discovery Jeet (2002-2006 episodes only) (2018-present) Island of Sally * SBC1 (2002-2009) Philippines * ABS-CBN (2003-present) * The Game Channel (2011-2015) * Myx (2012-present) * Yey! (2018-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (2002-2007) * ITV2 (2008-present) Category:Jetania Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Game shows Category:Triple Star Category:Slime Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:2001